Lost Pieces
by Ariana Kingsley
Summary: Rose and Edward had lost their true love. What if their paths cross...
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Lost Pieces**

Notes.

This whole book is based on alternate universe. I hathve no rights on the original stories. And all the rights belong to Richelle Mead and Stephanie Meyer for the Vampire Academy Series and The Twilight Series respectively. I am just using their characters and my imagination. And I also want to thank P A Lassiter for helping me get Edward's Point of View.

Some Points for the Readers.

Rose doesn't know Abe is his father. And Rose will be 17 throughout the story. (But not after a time lapse, if there is any.)

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **ENDING IS A NEW BEGINNING.**

ROSE

"I've given up on you," Dimitri, the love of my life said, his voice softens."Love Fades. Mine Has."

I stared at him in disbelief, but he kept eyes down, staring at the ground. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that.

His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it scarred him from love.

His voice echoed in my mind. Love Fades. Mine Has.

I backed up; the string of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me or insulted me in the public. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see his reaction.

Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out of the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

As I ran out tears were spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't stop it any longer. I couldn't hide my emotions any more as my heart shattered into pieces.

I couldn't stay here any longer. Not when Dimitri moves on in his life while I would feel my heart breaking every time I see him. I have to get out of here. I needed to get out of here.

EDWARD

"I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie."

A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats.

"She's dead. Bella's dead, Edward."

The phone went dead. It took me a few seconds to realize that I'd shut the power off.

I sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended. Like the universe had stopped.

Slowly, moving like an old man, I turned my phone back on and dialed the one number I'd promised myself I would never call again.

If it was her, I would hang up. If it was Charlie, I'd get the information I need through subterfuge. I'd prove Rosalie's sick little joke wrong, and then go back to my nothingness.

"Swan residence," answered a voice I'd never heard before.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, perfectly imitating my father's voice. "May I please speak to Charlie?"

"He's not here," the voice responded. "Well, where is he then?" I demanded, getting impatient.

There was a short pause.

"He's at the funeral," the boy finally answered.

I shut the phone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST PIECES**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It is Goodbye**

EDWARD

God knows I had been suffering for months, suffering worse than ever before in my long life. But this was an excruciating new level of torture that I hadn't known existed. How could I still be alive?

I felt like I was drowning and I gasped for air like a suffocating human, but air gave no relief. I felt my fists pounding the sides of my head, the physical pain of it having no impact at all on the searing agony in my…what? Heart? How could a dead organ produce so much anguish?

 _She jumped!? But she promised,_ promised _not to harm herself! What have I done? Oh…what have I done…?_

I'd thought that my previous, self–imposed sentence—never to see her again—was an unbearable torture. But knowing that she was no longer there to see…I never could have imagined this agony, how bad it would be. This pain was far, far worse.

 _Bella…dead…gone…forever…._

My body bent into itself as I struggled to defend against the brutal battering of this truth.

 _Never again would I see her eyes peering into mine, warm chocolate melting at my gaze; never would she surprise me with the workings of her strange, silent mind; never again would she challenge my deceptions, break down my defenses; no more would I touch her soft, soft, skin…silk over glass…so fragile, so beautiful; never again would my lips meet hers._

 _No, no, no! It isn't true! It isn't! It can't be true!_

I wanted to deny it, to scream the contrary—but it _was_ true. I knew it was. I had been wrong… _so, so_ wrong…wrong in the worst possible way. Bella didn't go on as I knew she could,

perhaps to grieve for a time at my treachery, learn to hate my memory, but to _continue_ , to find a happy life. In the end, I had accomplished exactly what I had torn myself away from her to avoid—I had _murdered_ my one true love.

It was simply too much. Needless torture. Though I had thought Bella would get over me, would let go of her love given time, I had never had such delusions about myself. I always knew that I would not—could not—live if Bella did not.

 _Isabella Marie Swan…my_ love…gone forever.

Moving more like a human than a vampire, slowly and clumsily, I crept to the end of the roof and pushed aside the vent cover. I clambered down story by story, until I was three stories from the ground and then dropped. I didn't want anyone in this crowded place to see me drop from too high a height and come looking for a body they wouldn't find.

In my distress, I had tuned out everyone around me,

The international airport was farther north than the domestic one I had flown into some weeks before. I ran down the snaking stairs and pathways of Rio De Janerio, not bothering to move slowly. Anyone who saw me would be unable to make sense of the nearly invisible flurry of motion that sped by and I would never come back, so what did it matter?

When I reached the city's South Zone, I hailed a taxi to the airport. At the end of the trip, I donated all my money to the driver, who looked at me in shock. I hadn't bothered to count it. Perhaps he would feed his children a little better in the next few days.

"Thank you, sir!" he called as I began to walk away.

I simply nodded.

On the way to the airport I pondered how I would ask the Volturi for help and perhaps Aro would take pity on me. That would make things easy and leave no mess for Carlisle to clean up. A different kind of pain stabbed me in the chest.

 _Carlisle…my creator and father._ I so hated to hurt him. He was the best father a vampire could have had, or a human, for that matter. I regretted seeming ungrateful, but I knew he would understand. Still, it would hurt him for a long time, probably forever.

 _But he has Esme,_ I quickly justified. _And his work. And the family. The same goes for Esme and the rest of them. Let them lose their partners and then they would understand!_

When leaving Rio De Janerio, I had dropped my cell phone in a trashcan by a bus stop. I'd finished talking to everyone. Though I didn't care to hurt my family, I couldn't cope with their input either. It was over. I didn't even have the strength to feel bitter about how Rosalie had broken the news to me because she was feeling sorry for herself. That was just Rosalie. I sent her and the rest of them a soundless prayer of goodbye and vowed to try not to think of my family again.

When I reached the airport, the attendant told that there's no flight till midnight, she also said if I wanted to I could wait in the Waiting Room. So, I made my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ROSE

I am in the waiting room in the airport of Rio de Janeiro. I didn't even know what I doing until my flight was landed here.

I ran out of the Church and ran into Adrian. I explained him I couldn't stay there anymore and that I had to get out of there and would start a new life in a new places.

He offered to help me in starting a new life but insisted that he would come with me. It was a pain in ass to make him understand that I wouldn't be able a new life if he would be with me as a large portion of Vampire Council will start searching Queen Tatiana's favourite nephew royal Adrian Ivashkov who ran away with his new girlfriend Rose Hathaway as they did to Lissa and me.

Then I changed two flights to come here. My head was pounding with pain from half an hour. At first I thought this head ache was due to air travel or staying out of ward but this pounding was increasing minute by minute. Then I felt an aura, of a dead creature of, a vampire, of a strigoi cause I never this type of pain around Lissa. I kept my silver stake, the one he gifted me last Christmas, ready to attack.

Then I heard its step, of door knob unlocking and door opening. I was ready to attack. It was a male strigoi; it's translucent and pale as ice skin. He was wearing sunglasses to conceal his bloody red irises.

I jumped at him as he entered and kept my stake at his neck but he didn't seem affected by it like his skin is invulnerable to my stake.

He just seemed astonished to my reaction. Then I heard a musical soft and broken voice from his mouth, "If you want to kill me, you can try but I don't think it would kill me".

I stared at his dark golden brown hair at I felt his pain in his voice, it wasn't a pain like he is burned by my stake, it's like he is suffering a pain from inside which is killing him. Neither had he sounded like a strigoi who are usually screaming or screeching.

But his voice was so beautiful like a classical song. Then his sunglasses fell off and all I could stare at was his charcoal black eyes which looked like he is burning inside of himself with pain. I said, "You are not a strigoi." But I can feel his ice cold skin. He has every trait of a strigoi but he is not even if I could see his aura that he is dead. He replied in his musical but lifeless voice, "I think you are mistaken, Miss".

"But you are a vampire."

For the first time he actually looked at me with a blank stare like he is trying to solve a puzzle. "Ma'am, I don't know what you are talking about. And if you please get up from me, it will be helpful and please remove your weapon."

Then I realized I was sitting on him since the moment I attacked him. I get up from him and put my stake back in my jeans pocket. I stood up and then he so graceful and fast stood up and took a seat next to me.

I said, "Then, what are you. And don't you dare lie to me. I can feel your aura and you seem too much vampire to me than a human."

He replied but not without asking a question, "Who are you?"

And I did answer him "Rose Hathaway" but he stared at ground and introduced himself as Edward Cullen and then came up with another question. "What are you then? If you know all about vampires and their existence then you must be a part of their society?"

Is that a way of answering a question? But I did answer him, again.

"I am a dhampir" he interrupted me "a dhampir?" Which type of vampire is he?

I said "offspring of a human and a vampire. Commonly children of Moroi and Human but since interaction with humans are considered taboo now. A moroi and dhampir's children."

He was just listening to me then he said, "I am a vampire but I don't drink human blood, we survive by drinking animal's blood." He is neither a moroi nor a strigoi.

He is similar to strigoi but he doesn't kill people to drink blood. He considers themselves as vegetarian, he and his family. He doesn't know anything about moroi, strigoi or dhampir, so I told him about my life as well the vampire society.

"So, these moroi can control elements" he asked me. I replied yeah. Then he told me about that his kind also has powers, they call them gifts.

I asked "Do you have a gift?" He nodded and replied, "I can read minds."

I came up with another question."Then you should already know what's going on in my mind" He smile for the first time, even if it is a weak and small smile.

He was smiling to himself like he is replaying a good memory of his. He answered thoughtfully, "No, I can't."

"What?" I shrouded out. What does he mean he can't? Is anything wrong with my head? Then he sensed my insecurity and asked me to calm down.

Then he said, "I can't see het inside your head. It's like a block inside your head. I can darkness, like a wall stopping me to get inside."

"Wow, so I am an exception to your power." I blurted out. He mused at my reaction and said "well, you aren't the first exception."

Suddenly his features changed like jolts of electricity have passed through him and he is in pain similar to first time I have seen him.

He stood up and started walking away but I caught his hand and asked, "Where are you going?" He said in a weak voice "I have to go to somewhere."

I don't want him to go. So I asked, "Will I see you again?"

"No, I think this is the last time I will see a dawn." He replied with modesty.

"I thought you were immortal." I said in a whisper knowing he could hear me.

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't die." He cleared his point he is going to kill himself. 'But why?" I sounded too weak and vulnerable.

He sounded deader in his voice "I lost her. She killed herself because of me. I just can't live in a world where she doesn't exist."

He said it like he was reminding me of myself. I remember how it felt when I learnt he died; it used to hurt even more knowing he died because of me, to protect me.

At least I thought he did. Actually now is worse than before even when he was a strigoi he did love me but now when I have done so much to turn him back to dhampire his love for me has faded.

Then I looked over him. We both have at least one thing in common; we both have our loved ones. I wasn't a coward to kill myself over it like he is going to do.

I was disgusted by his idea and said, "You are a coward." He turned and asked "What?" I answered. "You are a coward. You are not the only one who had lost their love. Even humans are braver than you. You are just finding a easier solution to overcome your pain. Death is easy, peaceful. Life is harder. I thought you are something different but you are just a modern Romeo who kills himself to overcome Juliet's death. And in the last you know what happened. Juliet was alive."

My tone was much harsher than it was meant to be. Then I said a tone softer. "If you kill yourself today and your Juliet would be alive. It will be your biggest regret.

It happened with me too. I thought the man I loved was dead but later I came to know he is alive but he has become. I did so much to change him back and when I did it he said he doesn't want to see me and that his love for me has faded."

He looked at me, staring in my eyes like he could see my soul and then looked down and said "I wish I could read your mind. I don't understand how you are so brave after what you suffered how you can be so calm." I smiled and said "well, I am not known for my calmness."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Risks Showing High''

EDWARD

This girl who introduced herself as Rose Hathaway was so much different from Bella but yet so much alike Bella at the same time.

Bella was Ivory skinned while Rose was light-tanned skin while Bella had lean figure while Rose has curves. But they both are reckless and have a habit of acting courageous at completely wrong time and wrong places.

And not to mention their quick and high temper. Rose isn't fragile and vulnerable as Bella but is very prone to trouble. I don't know why I am comparing Bella to Rose. They both are completely different person.

I don't know how but Rose convinced me to live, to stay alive. She showed a hope, a reason to live. I do understand that her condition is worse than me.

She loved him, she doesn't tell me his name, when he turned into a deathly vampire, and 'strigoi' is the term she prefers.

She dropped out of her school and went to Russia to search for him, only to kill him so she could save his soul.

But she failed and then she learned there's a way to restore his soul and in order to do so she helped a prisoner to escape and hunted down his brother and when she finally restored his soul, he turned his back on her, refused to meet her and at last broke her heart that he doesn't love her; that his love has faded.

I felt so enraged at him.

How could he say that to her, did something like that to her after what she did for him. He owed her his life after all. But what he did broke her heart, no shattered her heart into million pieces, which are lost now.

Million lost pieces of her heart.

But there is only one thing stuck on my mind what I did to Bella was no different what he did to Rose. What I did was to protect Bella while Rose doesn't need to be protected or as she says.

But these two things are not very different. Even if I wanted to protect her, but from what. In the end she is dead.

If I hadn't left her she may have lived a little longer. Rose knocks on the open door of my room. She looks at like she is happy, like I give her hope to move on while she gives me mine.

Her dark brown hair was curled around her face reaching up to her waist. While her dark brown eyes lingers around, observing every object warily in my room. I smile and said "Come in, Rose".

She smiles and enters the room. Her dark long hair flips forwards as she moves. Few of the shorter strands of her hair stays at the either sides of her faces. She said something, which took me by surprise. "I want to go to Forks". It really took me by my surprise.

But I shouldn't be stunned after all everything about her took me by surprise. Even her existence was a surprise for me. It has been ten days since I met her at the airport.

And every day she surprises me more and more by the day. There are many questions in my mind like who is this girl? What is she doing here? What am I doing here with her? What is she is doing to my life? And at last what is she doing to me?

But then I realized that I have been staring at her for a little longer than I should while she is waiting for my reply. I don't know what to answer.

So I said, "No, I don't think it's a good idea."

She stared at me for a second and said, "What? It's a great idea. Please, Edward. I want to see where she lived? Where you met her? How she looked? Please!"

Then she leaned forward with her dark brown hair Falling on her face and looked at me like a homeless child looking for love and warmth. I couldn't deny her, especially with that look on her face. I nodded with exasperation.

She literally jumped on me this time and hugged me. She sounded like a child when she said "Promise" then I realized she is a child in her heart.

That made her different from Bella who practically took care of her mother from her adolescence.

I answered "Promise".


End file.
